Pups & The Cursed Temple
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Angel & Elias go to the jungle with the PAW Patrol to see Carlos & Tracker. Despite Carlos' warnings, Angel & Elias find themselves stuck in a cursed temple. Can they find a way out without being killed by any of the traps?


**PUPS & THE CURSED TEMPLE **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was a bright & warm sunny Sunday morning. The snow from the previous day had mostly melted & the weather was a lot warmer than the previous day. Elias got out of bed & went downstairs to have breakfast. Angel was right behind him as he went into the kitchen. After finishing breakfast Angel & Elias went to the Lookout to hang out with Ryder & the pups. Just as they had discovered the previous day they found Ryder & the pups getting ready to go somewhere in the PAW Patroller.

"Hey guys where are you going today?" asked Elias.

"We're going to the jungle to see Carlos & Tracker. You want to come?" asked Ryder.

"Yeah sure. I just have to let my parents know" said Elias as he got his phone & called his parents.

"Hello" said Ethan.

"Hey dad it's me. Is it alright if I go with Ryder & the PAW Patrol to see Carlos?" asked Elias.

"Doesn't Carlos live in town?" asked Ethan.

"No he lives in the jungle" said Elias.

"Well I suppose it's alright. You know you don't have to ask us for permission to go places with the PAW Patrol. If it's alright with them it's alright with us" said Ethan.

"OK thanks dad" said Elias as he hung up.

"My parents are OK with it" said Elias.

"Alright let's go" said Ryder.

Angel, Elias, Ryder & the PAW Patrol boarded the PAW Patroller & drove off. The drive to the jungle was a lot longer than the drive to Jake's ski resort the previous day. When they finally arrived in the jungle Angel & Elias were amazed at what they saw. Neither of them had ever seen anything jungle related in person in their entire lives. Eventually the PAW Patroller arrived at the part of the jungle where Carlos lived. As everyone disembarked the PAW Patroller they were met by Carlos & a pup. The pup had brown & white coloured fur & brown eyes.

"Hey Carlos" said Ryder.

"Hey guys how are you?" asked Carlos.

"We're good" said Ryder.

"Who are these guys" said the pup pointing to Angel & Elias.

"This Is Angel & Elias. Elias moved to Adventure Bay 2 weeks ago from New York & Angel is his pup & the newest member of the PAW Patrol" said Ryder.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Tracker" said the pup.

"I've heard quite a lot about you from Carlos. What exactly do you do for the PAW Patrol again?" asked Elias.

"I'm a detective so to speak. My job is to find things that have gone missing & return them to their owners" said Tracker.

"Cool. That must be really hard sometimes" said Elias.

"It is but I always manage to find whatever it is that's missing" said Tracker.

"I must say it's pretty cool to be here in the jungle. I've never seen this in real life before. You won't find any jungles near New York" said Elias.

"What's it like up in New York?" asked Tracker.

"It's a constant rat race. Cars & people are always moving about & there's skyscrapers everywhere you look" said Elias.

"Sounds like a very busy place" said Tracker.

"Well it is the biggest city in the United States. That's why they call it the Big Apple" said Elias.

"Anyways let's take a walk around. There's quite a few interesting things around here" said Carlos.

Everyone began walking through the jungle. Angel & Elias were quite pleasantly surprised at the things they saw. There were chimpanzees, monkeys, toucans & all kinds of other animals everywhere. At 1 point Elias spotted a vine hanging from a tree. He ran over to the tree & climbed up to a branch. He grabbed the vine & called out to the others.

"Hey guys look at me I'm Tarzan" said Elias as she swung from the tree on the vine doing Tarzan's signature call. Everyone laughed as Elias continued swinging back & forth on the vines hanging from the trees. Eventually everyone came to the entrance to an ancient temple.

"According to legend this temple is cursed & anyone who steps inside is never seen again" said Carlos.

"Oh right like that's even true. It's probably just a story someone made up to scare people away from trying to find ancient artefacts & treasures hidden inside. Come on let's have a look around" said Elias as he ran inside the temple.

"NO ELIAS WAIT" yelled Carlos.

Angel had run after Elias to try & stop him from going too far. As she was running she accidentally stepped on a switch on the ground & in a matter of seconds a stone door slid down & trapped both her & Elias inside.

"Elias we're trapped" said Angel.

"I'm sure there's another way out somewhere. We just have to find it" said Elias.

Outside the temple everyone was trying to open the door but it wouldn't budge. It was stuck in place.

"It's no use. There's no way we're going to open this door" said Ryder.

"I really wish Elias listened to me. Now he's probably going to be stuck in there forever" said Carlos.

"Don't worry Carlos we'll get him out" said Ryder as he summoned the pups on his Pup Pad.

"PAW Patrol to the PAW Patroller" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran to the PAW Patroller. As they were running Marshall got tangled up in a vine. He began to swing around in every direction before he was launched towards the other pups.

"LOOK OUT" yelled Marshall.

Marshall crashed into the pups & they all tumbled into the PAW Patroller in a heap.

"Sorry guys. Let's swing into action" said Marshall.

The pups laughed as they got into their gear & awaited further instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"Thanks for coming pups. Angel & Elias are stuck in the cursed temple & we need to get them out" said Ryder as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase I need you to use your spy gear to keep track of Angel & Elias as they move through the temple" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase.

Ryder clicked Marshall's icon.

"Marshall I need you on standby with your medical gear in case Either 1 of them gets hurt" said Ryder.

"I'm fired up" said Marshall.

Lastly Ryder clicked Tracker's icon.

"Tracker I need you to listen out for Angel & Elias so that we can determine if there are any traps they may accidently activate" said Ryder.

"When things are hiding I go finding" said Tracker.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he ran to his ATV. Chase, Marshall & Tracker deployed in their vehicles & raced to the temple.

Back in the temple Angel & Elias were still trying to find another exit.

"I know there has to be another way out of here" said Elias.

"Let's just hope that we don't end up falling into any pits or anything like that" said Angel.

As they were walking Elias noticed some holes in the side of the wall. Angel stepped on a switch which sent arrows shooting straight at them.

"ANGEL GET DOWN" yelled Elias.

Both Angel & Elias dropped to the floor as the arrows flew by right above their heads. Luckily they hadn't been hit.

"That was close. We better keep an eye out for any more traps like that or we'll be done for" said Elias.

"Definitely. I don't want to end up being squashed or shot at" said Angel.

Carlos, Chase, Marshall, Ryder & Tracker were moving alongside the temple trying to find where Angel & Elias were. Chase had set his drone on thermal mode to make it easier to see where Angel & Elias were.

"I can see them. It looks like they avoided an arrow trap" said Chase.

"I do hope they take caution. There are probably heaps of traps in there" said Carlos.

"I'm sure that they'll keep an eye out for any other traps they encounter" said Ryder.

"I can hear them walking along the corridor. They must be really close" said Tracker.

"OK Let's keep a steady pace. We don't want to lose them" said Ryder.

As everyone was trying to keep track of Angel & Elias' movements through the temple they hoped that they wouldn't lose Angel & Elias. As the journey through the temple continued Angel & Elias encountered numerous different traps including a leap over a pit filled with sharp spikes, a door that slowly closed & almost crushed them, quicksand, a grid of tiles that gave way if they stood on the wrong sequence, a river of lava & a room of hungry cobras. Luckily they were able to manoeuvre through all of these traps without getting hurt. Soon they saw what appeared to be a statue of a human holding a diamond in its hands.

"Hey Angel look at that. That diamond could be worth millions. We could be rich if we put this in the museum" said Elias.

"I don't think that's a good idea. It's probably a trap" said Angel.

"I doubt that. There's nothing I can see that could get us anywhere near the statue" said Elias as he went over to reach for the diamond.

"NO ELIAS DON'T" yelled Angel.

As Elias grabbed the diamond a loud rumbling sound was heard.

"What was that?" asked Elias.

Angel looked to her right & saw that a giant boulder was rolling towards them. She was horrified.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN" yelled Angel.

Both Angel & Elias ran for their lives as the boulder continued towards them. Despite their best efforts the boulder was getting too fast for them & it began to catch up to them. Eventually they came to what appeared to be a dead end. Both of them panicked as they tried to figure out how to escape.

"HELP. SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US" yelled Elias.

The others heard the boulder & the screaming & they knew they had to act quickly.

"Carlos is there any way they can get out?" asked Ryder.

"According to legend the only way to escape is to destroy the diamond. Otherwise they're done for" said Carlos.

"Chase quick get your megaphone out" said Ryder.

"Ruff megaphone" said Chase as his megaphone popped out of his pup pack.

"Elias you have to destroy the diamond to escape. There's no other way" said Ryder through the megaphone.

Elias didn't want to destroy the diamond because he knew it would be worth a lot of money but he also didn't want to die. Elias ultimately threw the diamond towards the boulder. The boulder rolled straight over the diamond & smashed it to pieces. Just as it seemed like the boulder would crush them a fissure opened in the ground & the boulder fell down into the depths below. After this had happened the dead end wall opened up & Angel & Elias walked out into the jungle.

"Thank god we're out of there. I didn't think that we would ever make it out alive" said Angel.

"It's lucky we did. It sucks that the diamond is destroyed but at least we're still alive" said Elias.

Everyone rushed over to Angel & Elias to see if they were alright. Marshall gave both of them a check-up.

"They're all clear Ryder. Neither of them are hurt" said Marshall.

"OK thanks Marshall" said Ryder.

"You guys should've seen what was in there. That was amazing. I don't think I've ever seen anything that will compare to this in my life" said Elias.

Everyone looked at Elias with an annoyed look. Elias didn't understand at 1ST why they were looking at him like that.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that" said Elias.

"I think you know exactly why" said Ryder.

"OK I messed up. I'm sorry for rushing off like that. I let my excitement get the better of me & I almost got Angel & myself killed in the process. I should've been more careful" said Elias.

"Don't worry about it. At least you're alright in the end. That's all that matters" said Ryder.

"I hate to tell you this Elias but that diamond isn't worth anything. It's not even a real diamond anyways. It's just a dud that was placed there to protect the temple from intruders" said Carlos.

"Well that sucks. I thought for sure that it was worth millions. Imagine if we sent that to the museum & it was the real thing. We'd all be rich" said Elias.

"It's very rare for anyone to find anything of value in these temples. Don't let it fool you. There's a lot of things in there that seem like they're worth a lot of money but they're just knock offs" said Carlos.

"I have an idea. How about we all go back in the temple & see if we can find anything of value?" asked Elias.

"NO" yelled everyone.

"I'm just kidding. There's no way I'm going back in there again" said Elias as he laughed.

"Let's get back to the others. I've got some snacks for all of us" said Ryder.

Everyone headed back to the PAW Patroller. After eating some snacks & hanging around everyone headed back home again. When Angel & Elias returned home they told Ella & Ethan about the day they had. Both of them were surprised to hear about what went on that day. They all went about their usual night time routine of eating dinner, watching TV & having a shower.

" _I think today was the most exciting day I've had in Adventure bay yet. I can't wait to see what other exciting things I can do while I'm here"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
